


a woman after me own heart

by murmeltearding



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Period Sex, Plus-Size, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Vampires, period smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Cassidy gets his own OC!Because the way Tulip and Jesse treat him... that just isn't right!He deserves better!





	1. Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started rewatching Preacher to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming season (yay!)  
> I've loved Cassidy from the first time I saw the very first episode. I love the way he talks, but writing an irish accent (when you're not a native english speaker) is kinda hard... so please forgive me if I make mistakes (and maybe tell me so I can avoid them in the future ;))  
> Also tell me if there's no mistakes and you think this is perfect! <3  
> Nothing much is happening in the very first chapter, but I kinda wanted to set the right mood for what's yet to come.  
> Also: I made a pinterest board about how I imagine the barn, in case anyone is interested...  
> https://www.pinterest.at/murmeltearding/barn-life-aesthetics/  
> I know, probably not the best place for a vampire story, but who cares! This is about a vampire, it doesn't need to be realistic!

“Hey, you need a ride?“ Katherine Williams slowed down her rusty old pickup truck and opened the passenger side window, so she was level with the scrawny guy who was walking along the road.  
It was two in the morning. Why the hell he seemed to think it was a good idea to walk next to the road, wearing nothing but a dark pair of boxers and aviator sunglasses, not even shoes, was beyond her. She had barely seen him, as she was driving. His white skinny back and legs had been the only thing to give him away in the darkness.  
He looked at her with a big smile, pulling the sunglasses down his nose a bit, so she could see his eyes. “Oy there luv, picking up strangers in the middle of the night? Courageous or just stupid?” he said with a heavy accent.  
He stopped and Karah stopped the car as well. Was that blood on his chin? Maybe picking him up really hadn’t been too good of an idea.  
Anyways… too late now to make up her mind. She opened the door and he climbed onto the passenger seat. The light from the car’s ceiling illuminated his face and upper body. Yep, there was definitely blood on his face and some on his tattoo covered chest as well.  
Karah’s heartbeat sped up a bit and she swallowed hard. Maybe picking him up hadn’t been her best idea. Well… nothing to be done about it now.  
“You… umm… want some clothes? I got a sweater there somewhere in the back… it’s a girls sweater, but it will probably fit you.”  
Karah wasn’t exactly fat, but she was bigger than most other girls and with him being all bony, they were probably about the same size.  
“Thank you luv!” he half turned around, to grab the flower patterned sweater from the back seat, quickly putting it on when he found it.  
“Sooo… what are you doing, walking around here, all by yourself in the middle of the night… and without any clothes as well…” she asked. Better not mention the blood.  
“Oh you know… this and that, things happen, one thing leads to another…” he trailed off.  
“Alright… I’m going to Annville… just so you know. Name’s Katherine… but everyone calls me Karah.”  
“Cassidy” he smiled a broad smile full of teeth. 

Half an hour later, she stopped the car in front of the barn she lived in and killed the engine.  
“Do you…. have anywhere to stay for the night?” Karah asked, as she got out of the car. “I mean… I have a sofa you could sleep on… and I also got a shower, in case you want to….. clean up.”  
“Thank ye lass.” he replied courtly, following her out of the car and into the barn.  
Her studio took up most of the ground floor, with only a small bathroom in the very back and a kitchenette right next to it. A brownish leather sofa that had seen better days stood to the right, just below a window.  
Above kitchen and bathroom was her sleeping area. It could only be reached via a ladder that was mounted right in the middle between the two rooms below. White, flowing curtains separated it from the main area, and gave her bedroom an extra cozy feel.  
Paintings of every size and color littered every available surface, with potted plants of every size in their midst. Paint stains where everywhere. A big mobile made from dozens of multicolored glass shades hung from the roof. It painted the room in every color imaginable when the sun was shining in just right.  
The heat from the day before was still trapped within the building.  
“The bathroom is in there, you can sleep on the sofa… I’ll bring you a pillow and a blanket if you need one.“ she explained, pointing around her.  
“Oy… that’s impressive” he stood in the middle of the barn and took in the surroundings, slowly turning around in circles.  
“It’s alright.” she replied modestly.  
The barn had been part of her grandmother’s farm. It was the only thing that hadn’t burned to the ground in the fire that had killed what was left of her family a few years earlier. There was nothing left of the house she had grown up in, except ashes, which was just as well, since her childhood hadn’t made for a lot of good memories. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was still a child and her grandmother had been an awful person, never seeing her as a child, but always as a maid or farm hand of sorts, depending on what needed to be done. Also: she was a raging alcoholic.  
Karah had left Annville to live in the city as soon as she had been old enough.  
Moving back to the town of her childhood had never been her plan, but after an abusive relationship and a violent ex-boyfriend and the death of her grandmother, she couldn’t bear living in the city anymore - too many people everywhere around with no way to know who was to be trusted and who wasn’t. Being alone was safer.  
What had ridden her to trust this stranger and even invite him to her place, was beyond her. This was very much unlike her, but the axe she had up the ladder, under her mattress reassured her. She had learned to defend herself a long while ago.  
Cassidy had gone into the bathroom and she could hear him lowly humming “Sweet Molly Malone” over the sound of the shower.  
She put a sheet on the sofa and laid a second one on top. He could use that as a blanket. It was much too hot for anything more anyways. A small cushion with a homemade dip dyed pillowcase would have to suffice for the night.  
Confident he would find his way to the sofa on his own, she climbed up into her bedroom. Her “bed” was nothing more than a mattress on the wooden planks, with a mosquito net over it, to keep out insects and like a hundred pillows and cushions of all sizes and colors. She opened the little stained glass window, before undressing and crawling under the sheet. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.  
The small rock salt lamp next to her bed illuminated the barn just a little. She left it on, because sleeping in complete darkness with a stranger made her uneasy.  
Not much later, the shower stopped and Cassidy came out of the bathroom. The soft rustling of sheets told her he had found his makeshift bed and the snoring that followed soon after, was so soothing, she fell asleep less than half a minute later.

The next morning was the same as always. Karah woke up early and crawled down the ladder… well, that was about the only thing that was like always. Normally she would have coffee on her sofa, enjoying the morning sun. Today, there was a quite handsome stranger occupying her usual space. He was half wrapped in the sheet she had given him, his upper body uncovered and she allowed herself a few seconds to appreciate his tattooed, slightly hairy chest. Sweet!  
His expression was relaxed and he was snoring lightly. The sun was almost, but not quite, shining on his face. Karah let down the sun blinds, so he wouldn’t be disturbed. She took her coffee and went to sit at the kitchen counter, leafing through yesterday’s newspaper.  
Not much later, Cassidy stirred and woke up as well.  
“Mornin' lass.” he greeted her, his voice still raspy from sleeping. He sat up and wrapped the sheet around himself, toga-style, before he stood up.  
Karah inwardly cursed herself for not wearing something different. The ratty old tank-top and much too short hot pants she was wearing for pajamas were comfortable, but didn’t leave much to the imagination. Her long dark hair was still unkempt and probably looked like a rats nest on top of her head.  
“Morning!” She tried not letting her embarrassment show. “Coffee?”

“Sooo… tell me about yourself!” she prompted when she placed a cup of black liquid in front of him and started rummaging through the kitchen cupboards for some food. Might as well have a nice morning with the handsome stranger.  
“About meself, huh? Well… I’m a Saggitarius, born and raised in Dublin City , Vampire and currently on the run from some religious vampire hunter vigilantes that somehow manage to bloody find me time and time again!”  
Karah stopped her rummaging and turned around towards him with one raised eyebrow. “Alright….” she said slowly, before turning back to continue with her breakfast preparations.  
“People usually react that way… but its alrite!” he waved her off.  
“Vampirism… that’s a new one… so do you eat? I don’t think I got any blood left in the fridge.” she joked.  
“I could eat! What are you makin’, luv?” he pushed himself away from where he stood and walked to her to look over her shoulder, which ultimately placed him very much in her personal space.  
“Don’t worry about the blood… I only take that fresh from the vein anyways.” He placed his hands on the kitchen counter on each side of her. Suddenly she was very aware of his breath on her neck. She swallowed nervously and stopped moving.  
It had been ages since the last time a man had been this close to her. She felt the heat of his body through both their clothes, but he didn’t touch her. She had goosebumps on her whole body and her nipples showed clearly through the thin fabric of her shirt, if she leaned back now, only a little, they would touch… “Don’t let me disrupt you.” he suddenly broke the silence and took a step backwards, smirking.  
Taking a deep breath, Karah slowly gathered her wits again and continued mixing the pancake batter, working hard not to show the effect he had on her, even though she could still feel his words on her neck. Shit, that had been hot…. and kinda scary and also very very hot!  
Her heart was still beating fast.  
“Do ya have Whiskey anywhere, lass or really any kind of alcohol would do…” he chuckled lowly, from where he stood.  
“Whiskey? At this time of the day? Sure…. suit yourself.” Most of Karah’s blood was still far away from her brain. She was very proud of herself for forming an almost full sentence.  
“Oh ya know… the week I’ve had… I’d rather not sober up.” he took a swig straight from the bottle after eyeing it judgingly, but seemed to find it good enough, because he filled his coffee-cup to the rim with the cheap whiskey.  
“Must have been quite a week… how did you end up half naked out there anyways?”  
“I told ya… bloody vampire hunters! They’re making me life quite messy…” 

Jesse Custer, local Preacher chose that exact moment to open the door, without knocking, at usual. He walked in and was already halfway to the kitchen, when he stopped.  
“Good mornin’” he said. “oh… I didn’t realize you had company…. am I interrupting something?”  
“Mornin’ Preacher! Don’t worry. We’re just drinking coffee. This is Cassidy. Cassidy, that’s Jesse Custer, Preacher with the All Saints congregation. We passed his lovely church yesterday night, remember?” she joked. Karah and the Preacher had become friends when she had come back after the fire. He was trying to make her a christian and she was trying to get him to understand that she could be a good person without believing in his lord and savior. It was kinda their thing to roast each other about it whenever they met. Jesse also suspected it was Karah who kept messing with the churches sign, but he had never caught her in the act and she kept denying it, so they were at an impasse there.  
“Mornin’ Preacher” Cassidy walked towards the other man to greet him, holding on to his makeshift toga with the one hand, while extending the other to shake hands with Jesse.  
Jesse looked from Cassidy to Karah and back. It was obvious Cassidy didn’t wear anything under his toga and Karah was in pajamas. Noone could blame Jesse for the questioning look he gave the two.  
“Let me get dressed real quick.” Karah excused herself and climbed back up to her sleeping area, not wanting to provide Jesse with more ammunition against her character. 

“Jesse, do you think you could lend Cassidy some clothes?” she half yelled down to the two men, while hastily putting on some jeans shorts and a sleeveless linen blouse. “He has lost his in a tragic accident, I assume. I haven’t found out what’s happened to him yet tough.”  
Cassidy told Jesse the same story he had told her, Vampire hunters and all. Jesse reacted in about the same way as Katherine had, but also came to the decision not to push him for answers and that he would tell them what had happened when he was ready. 

Jesse left soon after, although not without scolding her about taking a hitchhiker home with her, and eating half of the pancakes. He promised to be back with some donated clothes for Cassidy within an hour. 

“So about that smoke….” Cassidy grinned, as soon as Jesse had walked outside, showing a wide set of teeth when he sat down again.  
Karah chuckled and threw him a little baggie of weed, and some rolling papers. It took him only seconds to roll a perfectly shaped joint. “Ye’re a woman after me own heart, lass.”


	2. He really is a vampire (spoileralert! lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karah finds out Cassidy really told the truth... and meets an old frienemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write that one... somehow the story didn't want to come out of my brain, but its here now! And its actually quite good, I think!

“Soo… how much longer is it gonna take you to finish with the church?” Jesse asked, while handing Karah the bundle of clothes he had brought for Cassidy. “That’s what was in the donation box… I think some of it should fit our mystery man. Maybe you can get him to help you with work, so you can finish up a little faster.”  
“You know I can’t work under pressure.” half laughing, half coughing, Karah let a puff of smoke out between her lips. Cassidy was lounging on the sofa, smiling lazily and chuckling to himself every so often about one thing or another. The glowing joint hung in the corner of his mouth.  
“You’ve been at it for two weeks now and I don’t see any progress.” Jesse waved his hands in front of his face, coughing.   
“That’s mostly because I haven’t yet gotten to the actual doing phase which is phase 2. I’m still in phase 1: planning.” Karah replied lazily.  
“So you haven’t even started yet…..” he seemed annoyed, but being annoyed with Karah was kinda his thing.  
“Oh I started! Phase 1 is important!”   
“I’m not paying you for planning, you know…”  
“You’ll want to pay me twice as much, once it’s done! It will be a-fucking-mazing!”  
“Yea well… I gotta go… if I don’t see any progress by tomorrow, I’m hiring someone else!” he pointed his finger at Karah and turned to leave.   
“Yea yea, sure preacher…“ Karah chuckled and closed the door behind him.

“I got you some clothes!” she let the clothes fall on top of Cassidy.  
“Thank ye luv.” he lazily started rummaging through the pile, half of it falling to the floor in the process. When he had found something he seemed to like, he got up and unwrapped himself from his toga, right in the middle of the room.  
Karah looked away shyly, but not without taking a good look at his backside first. Even his ass was tattooed. Sweet!

Cassidy seemed to have chosen what must be the rattiest, most ripped up pair of jeans in the whole pile and a greyish t-shirt with a half ripped seam on the collar. Who even donated stuff like that?  
He took a piece of rope that was laying around on the workspace next to him and threaded it through the loops of the jeans, belting them with it, then without a word sat down next to Karah again and plucked the Joint from her fingers. She lazily put her feet on top of his legs and leaned back again.   
They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. His eyes were closed and when his breathing started evening out, Karah carefully untangled herself from him.   
For once, she had actual work to do. 

Carefully she rolled the carpet in the kitchen to the side and unlocked the hidden latch in the floor. Walking down she avoided the squeaking stair so she wouldn’t wake Cassidy.   
Downstairs, about 25 weed plants waited for her in the small room. The walls were covered in plastic and aluminium foil. She squinted a bit at the bright growing lights. The plants needed water and some of them had to be pruned a bit.   
The pruning took longer than she had expected and she completely forgot about the sleeping Cassidy upstairs, as she got more and more lost in the details of every leaf and twig. The squeaking of the one stair startled her so bad, she almost cut off the main branch of the plant she was working on.   
“Jaaaaaysus lass…” Cassidy exclaimed when he saw her in the middle of the plants. “Ye need any help with that?”  
“Actually, I’m all done… just finishing up.” Karah didn’t like strangers in her grow-room. Too dangerous. She should have thought about that earlier tough. Too late now.   
“Look at these beauties!” Cassidy walked through the rows of plants and tentatively caressed a leaf here and there. “I hadn’t taken ya for a gardener, ya know…”   
“Well, a girl’s gotta make a living.” she brushed off the situation and made to walk back upstairs, making sure he walked up before her.   
Then she locked the latch again and put the carpet back to where it had been before and the keychain back around her neck.   
“You can’t tell anyone! Not ever!”   
“Don’t worry luv… yer secret’s safe with me.” he made a gesture as if closing a zipper on his lips. 

The sun was slowly moving westwards. It was still hot outside, but cool enough to go start working on the church for real.   
Karah was pretty good with tools, and Jesse knew that, but she felt he had mostly hired her for repair- and paintwork because he worried about her and wanted her to make some money.   
Living off of insurance money was nice, but it wouldn’t suffice for the rest of her life and she was very aware of that, whenever she took a look at her bank statements.   
She was actually quite thankful for the job. Jesse didn’t pay her much, but she also didn’t work very hard, so it was a fair deal.   
“You can help me, you know… I could use an extra set of hands.”   
Cassidy walked towards the window and carefully pulled the curtain a bit to the side. The day’s last sunrays shone into the room and he hissed when they hit his hand. Karah thought she saw smoke emanate from his skin, but that was crazy, right?  
“I’d actually rather not just yet.” he said and let the curtain fall back in place.  
“Oh come on, don’t be so lazy!” she laughed, deciding to ignore her crazy thoughts.   
He rolled his eyes and started rummaging through the pile of clothes. He put on a pair of working gloves and a hoodie, which seemed ridiculous, considering the heat, but whatever suited him was just fine. The amount of sunscreen he put on his face was ridiculous as well, since it was gonna be dark in about two hours anyways. All of that didn’t really matter tough. Despite the awful outfit, he still managed to look like some edgy model from a fashion magazine. 

After working on the church for about an hour, both of them grew tired of it. The second the sun had sunk down below the horizon, Cassidy relaxed visibly.   
“How about we go get a drink? I mean… there’s only one bar in town and it’s pretty shitty, but it’s also very very cheap!” Karah suggested. “Work is exhausting!”  
“Oy lass… I like tha way you think!” he agreed. 

***

“Two of that supercheap whiskey. What was it called again? Royal Emblem!” Karah ordered when they sat down at the bar. “You’re gonna hate that one!” she foretold to Cassidy. He chuckled at her choice, but didn’t complain. Quite the opposite. He drank down the glass as if it was water.   
“Leave the bottle ‘ere, mate!” he said to the barkeeper.   
Karah chuckled to herself.  
When the door opened a second later and a group of men, dressed in civil war reenactment gear came in, she rolled her eyes and turned so they wouldn’t spot her.   
“What is it, luv?” Cassidy asked concerned.   
“Ugh… I… its nothing…” she slumped in her chair and let her shoulders sink. “Can we go home?”   
“Don’ be like that, tell me!” Cassidy didn’t let her behavior go.   
Karah rolled her eyes. “I used to have a crush on that dude over there… I had my first time with him actually, but I obviously wasn’t good enough for anything after that… He’ll never let me live it down.”   
“Which one of ‘em?”   
“The tall one with the sleeveless shirt…. who even wears a sleeveless shirt to a civil war reenactment?” she asked herself out loud.   
The bar wasn’t very big, so of course the group of them spotted her immediately. Donnie came over to her and put her arm around her shoulder. He stank of sweat and gunpowder. “Karah! Who’s your new friend here? Did you finally find yourself someone else willing to stick it into your porky pussy?”  
“Let it go, Donnie! That was 10 years ago! Is your life really so sad and boring you need to keep on and on about that?” she shook off his arm and turned around so she faced him.  
“Mine isn’t, but since you’re still living in that barn all alone, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget you had something resembling a love life once.” his idiotic friends cheered him on from where they were standing.  
“Oy mate… would ya stop harassing her?” Cassidy threw in and stood up from his barstool, putting his arm around Karah protectively.   
“Or what?” Donnie asked.   
“Donnie, seriously! Let it go! I don’t need you to keep me satisfied. My vibrator does that way better than you did!”  
“Ooooooh!” his friends cheered at her burn.  
“What a sad little life that must be. Just you and your vibrator… and that scrawny guy.” he looked at Cassidy as if he was dirt on his shoe.   
“Come on, Cassidy… let’s just go home. I got better booze there anyways.” Karah didn’t want to risk the two of them starting a fight. Donnie was pure muscle, while Cassidy was nothing but skin and bones.  
She got up and tried pulling Cassidy towards the exit.   
“Don’t ya ever insult her again!” he shouted at Donnie, pointing his finger at him, then let Karah pull him out of the bar.  
“Small town life.” she murmured angrily as they walked towards her truck. 

***

Karah woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. She didn't remember how she had gotten into her bed, but there she was, dressed in yesterday's shirt and panties. Someone had removed her pants and shoes. They had had some more whiskey and weed after they had returned home, but at some point, her mind just went blank.   
Downstairs, someone was rummaging through her stuff. She moved for her trusty axe, before she remembered that Cassidy was staying with her. Groaning she rolled over and pulled the long curtains aside, so she could see what he was doing.  
He was standing in front of her painting desk, looking through the various cans and tubes of paint. When he took the can with the turpentine and moved to drink from it, she shouted out. "What the fuck are you doing? Did you read whats in there?"  
"Good mornin, luv! Don' worry, vampire, remember? It's gonna take more than that to knock me out." he laughed and put the can to his lips.  
Karah rolled her eyes. "Cut it with the Vampire bullshit!" She rolled out of bed and climbed down the ladder painstakingly slow, because she was still a bit drunk. Of course he had already taken a sip, when she reached the ground floor.  
"Are you fucking mad?" she shouted at him and tried to take the can out of his hands.  
"Don' worry about ol' Cassidy!" he held the can out of her reach, laughing. She hadn't realized how tall he was until now.  
"Well, suit yourself." she murmured. She was too hungover to fight with him about the stupid can. If he wanted to poison himself, he was very welcome. Idiot. "But don't come crying to me, when you go blind from the stuff!"  
She turned away from him and walked into the kitchen. Cassidy had closed all the window blinds. She'd have to thank him for that later. Her head felt like someone was using a jackhammer inside her skull.  
After a cup of coffee, she announced she'd have a shower and went into the bathroom. The hot water on her scalp made her feel a little better. That awful whiskey at the bar was cheap, but the day after was hell!  
Cassidy didn't seem affected by it at all. And also the turpentine hadn't killed him. A small part of her started believing he was actually telling the truth about his being a vampire. Also, the way he dressed before going outside was really weird, with him being uber-careful to have no part of his skin exposed to the sun... maybe he was actually telling the truth?  
Karah was still wondering about it, when she walked out the bathroom door, wrapped in her towel, since her brain was still drenched in alcohol and she hadn't thought to bring clothes. It wasn't often she had visitors staying with her. Her hair stuck to her skin in wet strands and she held on to the towel with a dead grip.  
When she saw Cassidy sitting next to the window tough, lifting the blinds a bit to let a ray of sun inside, holding his finger into the sun and his finger starting to burn, she forgot about everything else. "What the actual fuck?" she exclaimed, as she watched him using his burning finger to light a joint.  
He inhaled deeply from the joint, then blew out the little flame on his finger. "Hurts a bit, but it’s awfully convenient when you can't find a lighter." he explained as if this was the most natural thing in the world.  
"What just happened?" she murmured and walked to where he was sitting to examine his hand.  
"Sunlight makes vampires burst into flames." he stated matter of factly.  
That was too much. She sat down next to him and took the joint from between his fingers, inhaling deeply. "Did that really just happen?" she asked. Instead of an explanation, Cassidy pulled the blinds back again and showed her. Yes, he definitely burst into flames from the sun. "So you really are a vampire." she stated, finally believing what he had said.  
"I told ya, luv." he simply said.  
"Yes, but do people usually believe that?"  
That question made him laugh. "No, they usually react exactly like you do... then come the questions.... come on, ask ahead!"  
Karah thought about all the vampire myths she could think of and laughed out loud, when a certain sparkly vampire popped into her head. "So since you burst into flames, that means vampires don't sparkle in the sunlight? Bummer!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Movies these days..."  
"What about garlic?"  
"Love it!"  
"Blood?" she moved away from him slightly when she realized what she had just asked.  
"I need it... to heal... Don' worry tough, I won't kill ya in yer sleep." he smiled, showing a lot of teeth. His canines were actually a bit longer than other humans' or where they?  
"I love that outfit of yours by the way." he suddenly said with a smirk, looking her up and down. "You should wear that all the time."  
She had almost forgotten she was wearing nothing but a towel. The fact that he really was an actual vampire had somehow outweighed that.  
The towel had slipped a bit and was revealing very much of her thighs. She blushed and got up from the sofa, laughing nervously and clutching the towel to her chest. Then she grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and locked herself in the bathroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest as if she had just run a marathon. And something else, farther down was pounding as well.  
She splashed cold water into her face and got dressed. She would not be the girl that fell for the vampire! Popular literature showed that never ended well!


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a phone call sets Karah up for some trouble... of course, Cassidy is there to support her!

"I told you, I need at least one more week till they're ready!" Karah shouted into her phone, trying to drown out the caller. She angrily walked up and down in the barn, wearing a large white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and nothing else. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun.  
Cassidy was out somewhere, giving her some space.  
The caller had been bothering her for two days now, always texting and calling and leaving voice messages. The tone getting more and more threatening each time.  
"Alright! You know what? Fine! I'll harvest them today! You can pick up your shit next week, but don't you dare complain about the quality... or quantity even!" Karah was mad! The plants were beautiful, but not ready yet. She knew she could get just a little bit more out of them if she were to leave them to grow for another week, but whatever.  
Angrily she threw her phone to the sofa and took the keychain off her neck.  
If they really wanted to get the stuff by next week, she needed to start now. Harvesting that many plants would take her all night and probably a lot of the next day as well.  
She hoped Cassidy would be home soon, but since it was still light outside, there was not much possibility of him showing up. He had probably holed up in the church, working on the AC, like Jesse had asked him to do.  
Karah was kinda bothered by how little it bothered her that he was a vampire. Shouldn't she feel scared of him or something? But finding out his "secret" hadn't changed anything between the two of them. They were still hanging out together, completely comfortable with each other, as if they had been best mates for years. Despite being mad about the forced early harvest, Karah laughed when she realized she had started using words like "mate" in her head.  
Walking downstairs, the humidity of the grow room hit her, making her hair curl up around her head like a halo.

Without making a big fuss about it, she lit a joint, turned on some reggae music and started with the harvest.  
She had finished with the first few plants and was lowly humming along with the music, when Cassidy came downstairs.  
"Oh noooo no no! What are ye doing?" he asked, cradling the plant she was working on in his hands. "It's too early!" His eyes were sad, almost condemning.  
"Yea, I know... but my buyer is getting impatient... Don't judge! Sit down and help me!" she ordered, pointing to the chair opposite her.

He didn't complain, but instead sat down, took the joint from between her lips and fell in line with her. They cut and pruned all through the night and actually managed to finish at about 4 in the morning.

Karah was exhausted, "I'll just lay down here and sleep through the week." she murmured and half lay down on the wooden stairs. "Going upstairs is too much... I can't." she laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

"Come 'ere luv, I'll take ya." Cassidy would of course have none of it. Karah was already half asleep and kept her eyes closed as he carried her up the stairs effortlessly, setting her down only to lock the latch in the floor, then somehow managed to get her up the ladder to her bed. He gently put her on the matress and turned around to leave, but Karah held on to his wrist.

"Stay." she murmured and pulled him down next to her.

"Are ya sure?" he asked.

"uuuhuh!" she murmured without looking up and pulled on his arm once more.

He stretched out next to her, enjoying having enough space for once. The couch was too short for his long legs.

***

When Karah woke up, the day had progressed well into the afternoon. She found herself snuggled up against Cassidy, her face and hand on his bare chest, his arm around her back. He was snoring softly. It was way too hot for cuddling, but it felt nice being close to someone she trusted. She shut her eyes again and savored the moment, her fingers gently playing with the fine hair on his chest.  
A soft breeze played with the mosquito net around them.

Karah hat almost fallen back asleep again, when someone pounded on the barn-door below. "Open up, bitch!" a male voice shouted outside. Karah slowly sat up. She didn't know the voice, but guessed they were here because of the product. What the fuck? She had told them to pick it up next week!

Cassidy opened his eyes, when Karah untangled herself from him. "Stay." she ordered once more.  
She still wore the shirt from yesterday. On her way to the door, she pulled out her hairband and hastily tried to get some order into the curly mess. The stone floor was cold beneath her feet, despite the heat.

"What the fuck?" she shouted instead of a greeting, when she opened the door.  
A tall, burly guy pushed his way past her into the barn. "Where's the weed?" he demanded to know.  
"It's not dry yet! I told Mike it's gonna be ready next week! How do you even know where I live?" She stepped in his way, as he walked through the room, searching for the weed. As if she was stupid enough to keep it upstairs in plain view.  
"None of your business." was his curt reply. He pushed her out of his way gruffly. "Mike doesn't care if the weed is dry. Just give it to me."  
"I can't! Its gonna get moldy if I put it in bags now! Give me five more days!" Karah tried to reason with him.  
He grabbed her by the hair and pulled, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I don't care about mold, bitch!"

"Oy mate! Would ya stop that?" Cassidy suddenly shouted from the bedroom, while Karah tried to get the dude's hand out of her hair. "Thats no way to treat a lady!"  
"Who the fuck are you?" the goon asked and his grip on her hair eased a bit. He had obviously been under the impression Karah would be home alone. She untangled herself from his fingers and hurriedly took a few steps away from him.  
Cassidy had made his way to the ground floor and walked towards Karah and the goon. "Are ye alrite, luv?" he asked, half turning his back towards the other man. He didn't seem to be scared of the much bulkier guy at all.  
Karah nodded and hid a bit behind Cassidy.

"Give me the fucking weed!" the guy demanded again and a gun appeared in his hand from somewhere on his body.  
"Hey! Chill! I'll give it to you, alright? Just... put that thing away! Noone needs to get hurt!" Karah tried defusing the situation.  
"Mike actually thinks its about time you got hurt once more, seems like you forgot who's your fucking boss!" he took aim at her. "Now get the stuff!"  
"Alright alright, I'll get it!" Karah said, her hands half raised in defense. "Just let me...." she got the keychain off her neck and walked towards the kitchen. She hated that the guy saw her hidey-hole. Now she needed to find a new spot to hide her valuables.

She walked downstairs with Cassidy and the nameless goon right behind her. She and Cassidy started putting the still wet plants into big plastic zipper bags, while the goon stood behind them, waving his gun around and complaining about the humidity. Karah rolled her eyes at his complaints, but didn't dare say anything. She knew he'd shoot her if she didn't do exactly as he wanted. Mike and his people didn't have any scruples, he had showed her that when they had been a couple.

Once they finished packing everything, Karah put the bags in a big cardboard box and closed it up with some tape. "Thats everything?" the goon exclaimed.  
"I told Mike I needed another week." Karah tried to explain nervously.  
"We gave you the money for twice that!" he screamed at her and kicked at the box. He was real angry now.  
"I'm sorry." she murmured and felt teardrops forming in her eyes. They had given her the money up front, because she had needed it to buy supplies. The whole grow hadn't worked out the way she wanted to from the beginning. A couple of plants had died on her and then the lights had broken and then the fans hadn't worked properly... and now the early harvest...  
"You cheated us, you fucking bitch!" he raised his hand and would probably have slapped her, if Cassidy hadn't stepped in and caught his arm midstrike.  
Cassidy twisted his arm behind his back and forced the other man to his knees, then bent down to whisper in the other man's ear: "How about you take that box and leave, arsehole?"  
"Alright, alright! Noone needs to get hurt!" kneeling on the ground, the goon didn't feel as strong anymore. Cassidy twisted his arm some more and then let go of him. The other man took the box and started walking up the stairs. Karah and Cassidy followed him to the outer door and watched him put the box in the trunk of his car.  
"Send Mike my love!" Karah shouted after him sarcastically, when he opened the drivers side door.

"Fuck you, bitch!" he screamed, then took aim at her and shot. His actions didn't even take a whole second, but Cassidy somehow managed to shove her aside and shield her from the bullet with his body. He yelped, when it impacted in his back. "Shite..."


	4. Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this starts off right after the last chapter Ends...
> 
> this is nothing but fluff with some smutty sprinkles on top... sorry, not sorry!

"Fuck! Fuck fuck!" Karah murmured and ushered Cassidy towards the bathroom. The bullet had entered straight between two ribs. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw bone in the middle of the bloody mess. Bubbles formed around the edges, meaning the lungs had been hit.  
"Don' worry lass... I've 'ad worse... Don' bother with bandages either...." he breathlessly tried to soothe her, while taking the first aid kit out of her hands and placing it back onto the shelf.  
"Alright... so what do you need me to do?" she was anxious, despite his reassurances. It was only now that she started to realize how very different from a human he was. Of course he wouldn't need bandages. "You need blood, right? You said so the other day."  
He nodded and sat down at the edge of the bathtub with a wince. The blood had already stopped flowing from the wound, but having a bullet inside of him must still be painful.  
"How much do you need?" she didn't really want to offer herself. It seemed wrong somehow, but if he needed it, she'd do it.

Turned out, she didn't need to give him her blood. 30 Minutes later, she came back into the bathroom, carrying a cardboard box with two life chickens in it. Cassidy was still in the tub, not moving. He seemed to have fallen asleep.  
"Cass?" she gently shook him awake and placed the box next to the bathtub, chickens softly clucking inside.  
He looked at her with bloodshot eyes, then at the box. "Sorry it took me so long."  
Cassidy didn't say anything. His canines seemed longer than usual somehow and he looked sickly. Without a warning and almost too fast to see, he grabbed one of the chickens from the box and bit into it. Just like that.  
Karah backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She couldn't bear watching the chicken slowly die, as Cassidy drained it. He hadn't seemed very human back there, so she'd probably be safer with a little distance between them.  
Now that the adrenaline slowly left her bloodstream, she realized that bullet would probably have killed her if it wasn't for Cassidy.  
"Damn..." she whispered to herself and sat down on the sofa. She could have died today.

She was still sitting there, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, when Cassidy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. The bloodstained waistband of his sweatpants was the only proof that he had been shot. There was no sign of a wound anymore.  
"Thanks..." he said, "Would've been shite to wait till nightfall to find some blood meself." Lazily he walked to where she was sitting and plopped down next to her.  
"Thank you for saving my life." she whispered and turned to hug him.  
"Oh it’s alrite. That’s wat ole Cassidy is ‘ere for." he murmured, gently patting her back. 

Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her lips just barely brushing his skin. Cassidy’s eyes turned wide, when he felt her starting to nibble on his neck. Tiny, barely noticeable movements at first, but as she got the very first taste of his skin, her movements slowly became more. Cassidy let his head fall backwards to give her better access.  
She kissed all the way from his neck towards his chin but when she finally found his slightly parted lips, he stopped her.  
“Are ya sure you want this?” he asked her.  
“Am I sure? Of course I’m sure!” she tried continuing where he had interrupted her, but he pushed her away.  
“No no no, I think that’s wrong. I don’ think you want this.”  
“Are you serious?” she got up from the sofa and walked away a few steps, then stopped and turned back to look at him. “You’ve been flirting with me since we’ve met and now you’re fucking pushing me away? Really?” This stung. “Well fuck you very much.” she shouted and walked outside into the garden through the back door, slamming it shut behind her.  
Of course he wouldn’t want her. Why would anyone want her at all? She had been rejected by guys before. But with him, it was especially painful. She had really thought he’d be different.

She walked to the ruins that were left of her childhood home. The fire had burned most of it down. Only a few blackened walls remained as a reminder of… other times.  
A few weeks after she had moved into the barn, she had bought a shit-ton of flower seeds and sowed them all over the blackened ground. Most of the flowers didn’t do well with the heat, but a few had rooted and grew there ever since, taking away some of the sadness the place still carried. She walked through the old place and sat down on the ground in a shady spot by the last remaining wall. This was where the kitchen used to be.  
She felt the sting of tears behind her eyelids. “Stop fucking crying, you dumb bitch!” she scolded herself. She wouldn’t cry over him. If he didn’t want her, it was his damn loss. 

“Karah? Where are ya?” Cassidy’s voice brought her back to reality.  
“Fuck off!” she shouted and stood up from where she sat. He held a black umbrella over his head, to shield himself from the sun.  
“Karah listen, luv. I want ya… I want ya so damn bad…..”  
“Cut the crap, Cassidy! It’s alright! I understand! Noone likes fat girls… You’re not the first one to reject me.“  
“What? Nonono! It’s not about that at all! I…. I’m just a dark hearted piece of shite… broken beyond repair. I feel like being with me will taint ya.“ he intently watched the ground, not daring to look her in the eyes.  
“Cass… you really believe that?” she walked towards him and stood directly in his line of sight. “I’ve just watched you drain a life chicken and THEN came to you… You really think I give a shit about how broken you are?”  
He didn’t reply to that, just stood there and looked right past her to the ground once more.  
“Well… come back inside when you’re done hating yourself. Because you’re the only one who thinks you’re that bad!” she gently stroked his cheek in passing him, making him look after her.

Taking a few deep breaths and a big gulp of Whiskey calmed her down, so she could think clearly again. She turned on some music and lit up a joint, then opened the back door, and blew the smoke outside. “Cass? You wanna come back inside? I could use some help smoking this huge thing here.” s  
He turned around and wordlessly walked towards her, taking the joint from her fingers as he passed. Karah laughed. That was the Cassidy she knew and loved.  
“That’s a shite song!” he murmured and only then Karah actually heard what was playing. “You think? I love that song! Come on Eileen… oooh I swear what he means…” she lowly sang along, dancing around the kitchen a bit. “And this moment….you mean eeeeeverything…” she sang towards him.  
“You in that dress… oh my thoughts I confess….” he reluctantly joined in.  
Karah laughed, as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.  
“Verge on dirty.” she whispered and then she was shut up with a kiss. Cassidy pushed her backwards and sat her up on the kitchen counter, greedily ravishing her mouth.  
She wrapped her legs around him and pressed him close to herself, gasping as she felt him push against her. She was still only wearing the thin white dress-shirt and her black underwear was clearly visible through the fabric. The bulge in his jeans, rubbing against her through the lace was enough to make her moan softly.  
He freed himself from her legs and greedily licked his lips. Then he went down on his knees and carefully pulled down her panties, leaving them hanging around her right ankle. Karah closed her eyes and leaned back a bit, as he spread her knees wide and pulled her to the very edge of the counter. In one smooth movement, he placed her legs over his shoulders. He let out a low growl at the sight of her, already glistening wet for him.  
The way he looked at her now was enough to make her shiver all over. When he came closer and actually touched her, it felt like an electric shock went through her whole body. She wasn’t sure at any given moment what he was doing with his tongue and lips or with his fingers, but it felt incredible. He buried his face inside her and eagerly lapped at her juices, biting and sucking in just the right places. The scraping of his beard on her soft flesh only added to the sensation. 

She felt her whole body start to convulse as she neared her climax, her insides squeezing around nothing.  
“Sweet Jesus” she cursed, when he pushed her over the edge with two fingers inside her. Her arms almost gave out under her as she lost control of her body for a few seconds. 

“Katherine? Are you home?” her neighbor Debbie chose just that exact second to shout outside the door. “I heard someone scream! Is everything alright? I’m using my key!” she announced.  
“Debbie! Stop!” Karah wanted to shout, but the door was already opening and a short, post-menopausal woman with thinning ash-blond hair, dressed in a washed out flowery house dress entered.  
“Oh lord! I didn’t want to interrupt you!” Debbie, good Christian that she was, averted her eyes, but couldn’t stop herself from taking a few more glances at the two of them. Cassidy was still kneeling on the floor in front of Karah, his face glistening with her juices. He moved her legs from his shoulders and squeezed them together, then wordlessly handed her her panties. Karah hopped down from the counter with wobbly knees and hurriedly put her underwear back on.  
“What is it, Debbie?” she asked, when she felt she was sufficiently dressed. This would only be as awkward as they allowed it to be, so Karah decided not to make it any more awkward by going straight to business mode. “Is everything okay?”  
“Oh yes, yes dear! I was just outside looking for two missing chickens, when I heard screaming from your house… but I see now why there was screaming… “ she smiled at Cassidy shyly.  
“Yea, sorry about that…” Karah blushed, and cursed her face for betraying her.  
“Oh don’t be sorry! It’s about time you found yourself a man. And one as handsome as he is… I already hear wedding bells!” she walked towards them to shake Cassidys hand. Karah had to hold back a snort, when she remembered, where his fingers had been just seconds ago. The bulge in his pants just made the situation even more ridiculous.  
“Oy there, Debbie was it? Name’s Cassidy!” he took her offered hand and shook it.  
“Hello, Cassidy. Nice to meet you! Be good to our Karah, yes?” Debbie said and actually managed to keep her eyes on his face. Self control! She had it!  
“Oh I’ll take good care of ‘er.” he pulled Karah close and kissed her temple.  
“Well I don’t want to disturb you lovebirds any longer than I need to.” Debbie chirped and turned to leave again. “But if you see my chickens, you’ll let me know, yes? Oh and before I forget… have you heard about Donnie? He got in a fight with Preacher and Preacher broke his arm! It’s the talk of town!”  
“I haven’t heard! Wow!” Karah would have to ask Jesse about that. Rumors weren’t really her thing, but if Donnie got hurt, she hoped the rumors were true.  
“Will you let me know what the Preacher says about it?” Debbie knew that Karah and Jesse were friends. Karah would probably be the only one in town who got to know the truth firsthand. 

Once Debbie started gossiping, there was no stopping her.  
It took them 20 more minutes to get her to leave. And by then, both of them knew the doings of everyone in town. Tulip O’Hare was back. And two odd looking government agents were staying at the motel. And some high school sports team would probably make it to the playoffs this year. In return, Debbie now knew everything there was to know about Cass as well. And in a day or two the whole town would know about Karah’s new, handsome irish boyfriend too. Great. Just great!


	5. So much smut...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is complete trash and nothing but badly written smut...  
> but I wrote it, so I'll post it...  
> if you're not up for plotless period-centered smut, then skip it... you won't miss anything...

“I can’t go out with you tonight.” Karah explained to Cassidy again. “I’m expecting a delivery.”  
“By night?” Cassidy asked doubtful and raised his right eyebrow in the way he always did.  
“Yea, it’s a very special delivery.”  
“Ya want me to stay here with you?”  
“Nah… I’m gonna be alright! Go out, have fun!” Karah ushered him towards the door. The sun had almost vanished behind the horizon, tinting the sky bright shades of orange and purple as she carefully opened the big barn door. Cassidy took great care to stay in the shadow, but Karah soaked in the last sunrays of the day, her eyes blissfully closed. A soft breeze was blowing past them.  
Cassidy watched her from a short distance away, reveling in the way her face looked. Her long dark eyelashes against the sun, her features relaxed and content.  
He kissed her from behind, burning himself a bit in the sunlight, but really didn’t mind. After so many years, he was used to a little burn every now and then.  
“Go out, have fun.” Karah said a few minutes later, opening her eyes, when the sun had sunk below the horizon.  
“I won’t be long.” he replied and kissed her goodbye. Karah waved after him when he drove away, then went back inside the barn. 

Mike’s people would come and bring her new plants tonight. A few days after the last incident, he had called her and without thinking, she had picked up the phone. She still cursed herself for that moment. Life could have been so much easier with him thinking she was dead. But no use regretting it now… She was kinda looking forward to having plants in her growroom again. She loved how she got them as tiny little babies and could watch them grow to full height. Almost like her children… except for killing them at the end.  
After she was done with thoroughly cleaning and setting up the grow-room, she sat down in front of her most recent painting, an abstract close up of her own vagina. She painted for a few minutes, adding small touches here and there, but mostly she was content with how it turned out. She had painted a few vagina pictures before and they always sold immediately. One might almost say people were crazy for her vagina. She chuckled about her own joke.  
Her uterus had started cramping this morning, telling her it was almost that time of the month, so she had answered her uterus with a shitton of weed all day long, had even gotten a few of the special brownies out of the fridge. What had been good enough for queen Victoria would be good enough for her too, after all. 

When she heard a car park in front of the barn, she stood up and walked to open the door. There were two nameless goons this time. Both looked quite similar to the one from last time, but Karah was pretty sure they were different ones.  
“Hey there!” Karah greeted them and walked towards the car. Maybe they’d be friendly if she was friendly too. What goes around comes around and all that.  
“We got your plants in the back, get them and be quick about it.” one of them said. His voice was so deep, it almost hurt.  
“If you’d help me, we’d be quicker.” she said to them with a wink. But of course, carrying stuff was below them.  
With a sigh she opened the back of the car and looked at the contents.  
It wasn’t too bad. There were only 5 boxes. Made about 40 to 50 plants, she estimated.  
That would do.  
She took the first box and carried it into the house. When she walked back out again, one of the goons came inside with a sack of soil on his shoulder. “Where do you want this?” he asked. Karah was confused for a second, but appreciated him carrying the heavy sacks very much.  
“Andy says Mike told him to tell you he’s sorry about last time and to make it up to you somehow. So he bought dirt for you.” the goon explained.  
Karah smiled at that. That was quite nice actually. “Tell him thanks and to not try to shoot people anymore maybe?” she tried making light of the situation.  
Turned out for every box of plants there was a sack of soil. Wouldn’t be quite enough, but still she appreciated the gesture.  
After only 10 minutes the two men left again. That had been so much easier than the last time. What the actual fuck?  
Well, the why wasn’t important. Karah walked downstairs and started working on the plants. She loved that part of the work the most. Transferring them from their small tiny pots to the big ones, digging in the dirt. It was nice.  
After she was finished, she took a quick shower and then, after smoking one more joint, went to bed. 

She woke up in the middle of the night from the feeling of something wet around her ass. “Fuck” she whispered to herself and untangled herself from Cassidy. She hadn’t even woken up when he had come home.  
There was a bloody stain on the sheets. She groaned annoyed at herself and the world.  
“What is it, luv?” Cassidy suddenly murmured, without really opening his eyes.  
“I… it’s…. I got my period.” she answered without looking at him. This was fucking embarrassing.  
“Figured that much.” he murmured “ya smell different…”  
“I do?” she was momentarily distracted by that statement.  
Cassidy nodded sleepily. “I smell the blood, ya kno’?”  
Now that was some information to keep in mind for the future… No use thinking about it now tough.  
“Well… the bed is all messed up… can you get up for a second so I can change the sheets? Let me just clean up a bit…” she hurried downstairs and bound her hair up with a hairclip. Then she undressed and stepped into the shower. She didn’t want to let Cassidy wait too long. Bleeding all over the bed was enough for one night. Her cheeks were still burning from embarrassment. This hadn’t happened to her in years! “What the fuck?” she murmured, looking down towards her groin accusingly. “Why are you doing this to me?”  
As if in reply, a cramp hit her and made her cringe a bit.  
“Are ya alrite, luv?” she startled, as she heard Cassidy’s voice over the sound of the water.  
“Yea, all good….” she tried very hard not to let the pain show in her voice, but failed.  
“Let me help ya.” Cassidy murmured and stepped into the shower behind her. He turned around once, to close the shower curtain behind himself, giving her a view of his bare body that made her momentarily forget her pain. “Sweet.” she murmured and gently slapped his ass.  
“Oh ya like that,” he chuckled, “come here then…” Grinning his toothy grin, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in for a kiss.  
“Yes, very much.” she laughed and kissed him back, loving how his naked, wet body felt against hers. Her hands slowly wandered up and down his back, enjoying the slippery feeling the water added to his skin. He seemed to enjoy the moment as well, the result very noticeably pressing against her lower belly. She let her hips sway a bit, while still pressed against him, when another cramp hit her hard.  
He felt her tense up and broke their kiss to look her in the eyes. “That bad?” he asked, concern written all over his face .  
“Don’t worry… it will pass… “ she tried to make light of it.  
“Ya know how an orgasm or two can help with the cramps?” he offered, absentmindedly taking the clip out of her now wet hair and carefully sorting out the wet strands with his fingers.  
“And how exactly do you know about that?” she moved close to him again now that the pain had ebbed down a bit.  
“Experience.” the dirty smirk on his face made Karah feel all tingly. She closed her eyes against the water and felt his hands on her shoulders. “Turn around, luv.” he said. She obeyed and let herself be pulled against his body, his erection pressing against her lower back.  
The water was spraying down on his head and running down between the two of them.  
“Relax.” he murmured against her ear as he let his hands glide down from her shoulders to her breasts. He lovingly caressed each of them for a second, but then moved farther south. He moved past her belly and gently caressed her entrance for a second. Karah stood very still, holding on to his hip with one hand, savoring his every touch.  
“Put your foot there, luv.” he whispered and pulled her legs apart a bit. She put her foot at the edge of the shower tub, where he had indicated and felt her muscles clench around nothing in anticipation.  
Cassidy let his hand glide over her wet skin from the knee upwards, over the inside of her thigh. When he reached the very top of her leg and brushed along her lips just the tiniest bit, she gasped at the sensation.  
He seemed to like her reaction and grew more bold with his movements, playfully teasing her with two fingers.  
He held on to her raised thigh with one hand, while teasing her entrance with his others.  
When he spread her apart a bit and moved towards her clit with his fingers, she moaned and closed her eyes again.  
“Stay like that.” he murmured and readjusted the showerhead, then moved so he was in front of her again. Her eyes were closed against the water, as it was spraying down on her head now.  
She felt his hands slide down her body again, on the backside this time.  
When he made his way to her front and found her opening again, her knees almost gave out under her. She gasped, when she opened her eyes. He was kneeling in front of her. She had no idea why, but something about this was extremely hot. Even without the spray of water, she would be soaking wet right now.  
She held on to the wall with one hand, and on his head with the other, to keep her balance somehow.  
In reply, he grabbed her ass a little tighter and buried his face inside of her as if his life depended on it. 

“Sweet Jesus!” Karah exclaimed in pleasure, her period almost forgotten. It was only when he looked up at her, with her blood around his mouth, that she remembered it. This felt so wrong, but so so right at the same time.  
He absentmindedly wiped his mouth on his arm, as he slowly got back on his feet again, the shower making her blood run down in watery rivulets.  
“Are ya alright?” he asked.  
“More than alright.” she replied and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hand found his dick between the two of them and gently pumped a few times.  
Looking down at her hand, he licked his lips in anticipation.  
Karah followed his glance and hastily sucked in her stomach, then rolled her eyes at herself. This guy had just gone down on her on her fucking period and she felt self-conscious about her weight? That was just plain dumb.  
“Can I get that one inside me?” she murmured, pointing at his dick instead of worrying about her curves.  
“If ya’re up for it…” Cassidy smirked and squeezed her ass.  
Karah nodded in response. She switched legs and wrapped one around his hips. It took them some tries to figure out the right angle, but when he finally slid inside her, both of them gasped.  
Her period and the water from the shower made everything extra slippery and it wasn’t long before Karah felt her orgasm build.  
“Cass…. hold me…” she whispered, not trusting her knees to carry her much longer. Shower-sex was amazing, but damn, it was complicated.  
Her comment made his dick jump inside of her and he started pumping faster as he neared his own orgasm. Karah held on to him with her one leg, her back pressed against the tiled wall. Cassidy had his right hand on the wall as well, while he held her with his left.  
Both of them were breathing heavily and his thrusts were growing faster and more ecstatic.  
Karah could feel her eyes roll back inside her skull, as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her, her knee buckling below her, threatening to give out completely.  
Cassidy was grumbling lowly, as he filled her up, pumping into her a few times more, then stopped exhausted and let his head sink onto her shoulder. 

After they had cleaned up, Cassidy climbed back up into the bedroom, while Karah dried her hair a bit. When she climbed back upstairs as well, she found Cassidy tucking in the last corner of a fresh sheet.  
“You didn’t need to do that!” she murmured embarassed and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.  
“I don’ mind. Come back to bed now. Let me take care of ya. Are ya in pain still?”  
She shook her head as she climbed into bed next to him.  
“Told ya.” he seemed awfully proud of himself.  
“Thank you oh wise and great one.” she murmured sarcastically and kissed him on the cheek, then snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes.


End file.
